wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacques Rougeau
Jacques alongside with Raymond Rougeau made his WWF debut in February 1986 during a tour of Australia. They teamed together as The Fabulous Rougeaus. During their first year with the company they faced and defeated such duos as The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart and Jim Neidhart), The Moondogs, Jimmy Jack and Dory Funk, Jr., and The Dream Team (Greg Valentine and Brutus Beefcake). Although they lost their match at WrestleMania III in 1987 to Valentine and Beefcake they did win the WWF Tag Team Titles later that year, albeit briefly. Jacques and Raymond upset The Hart Foundation for the titles at the Montreal Forum on August 10, 1987 but the championship was later returned since the challengers won the match after using Jimmy Hart's megaphone as a weapon. The title win was never mentioned on American TV. After two years in the Federation, The Fabulous Rougeaus turned heel when they participated in an angle in which the Canadian brothers were announced as "From Canada, but soon to relocate to the United States", and had an intentionally annoying entrance theme in which they sang (partly in French) about being "All-American Boys" as well as now having Jimmy Hart as their manager. They would feud with The Killer Bees, The Hart Foundation (who had turned face in between), The Bushwhackers, and The Rockers during their heel run. Ray Rougeau retired in early 1990, and Jacques departed the Federation for a year before returning as The Mountie, once again a client of manager Jimmy Hart. The Mountie was a corrupt, cattle prod-wielding member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police who would often boast that he "always gets his man" in the ring. The cattle prod came into play as part of The Mountie's post-match gimmick, where he would (in kayfabe) "shock" his defeated opponents in the stomach. The storyline behind the image change was that Jacques Rougeau had actually gone through the training to become a Mountie to wield authority. The Mountie made his in-ring debut in January 1991. In his pay-per-view debut, he defeated Koko B. Ware at the 1991 Royal Rumble. He gained another major victory at WrestleMania VII, defeating Tito Santana after using the shock stick. The Mountie began a feud with The Big Boss Man after declaring that he was the sole legitimate law enforcer in the WWF, and on August 26, 1991, he spent a night in prison (kayfabe) after Bossman defeated him in a Jailhouse Match at SummerSlam '91. At Survivor Series, Mountie teamed with Ric Flair, Ted DiBiase and The Warlord to defeat Roddy Piper, Bret Hart, Virgil and Davey Boy Smith in a four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match. The Mountie's greatest achievement as a singles wrestler came when he won the WWF Intercontinental Championship in an upset over Bret Hart on January 17, 1992. In the storyline, Hart was suffering from the flu (Hart was actually going through contract negotiations). The Mountie lost the title just two days later to Rowdy Roddy Piper at the 1992 Royal Rumble, in what was the shortest Intercontinental Championship reign in history for several years. The Mountie received a rematch at Saturday Night's Main Event, but when he attempted to use his shock stick, it had no effect as Piper was wearing a rubber vest under his t-shirt. Piper removed his shirt after the match to reveal the vest, which was labeled "Shock Proof". Piper would go on to win the match after he used the shock stick on the Mountie. For the next several months, The Mountie would primarily appear in the undercard. He was on the losing end of an eight-man tag team match at WrestleMania VIII and a six-man tag team match at SummerSlam '92. After losing to WWF Champion Bret Hart in thirty seconds on October 26, 1992, Rougeau left the WWF. Jacques returned to the WWF in July 1993 and went on to hold the WWF World Tag Team Championship on three occasions as part of The Quebecers tag team with Pierre, feuding with The Steiner Brothers, Men on a Mission, The Headshrinkers, and Marty Jannetty and The 1-2-3 Kid. The Quebecers characters were an extension of the earlier Mountie-theme, albeit with a more casual costume and an emphasis on bullying behavior. The pair (who were managed by Johnny Polo) emphasized their detachment from the earlier Mountie controversy by using a doctored version of Jacques's second Mountie theme song, entitled "We're Not The Mounties". Jacques participated in the main event of the 1993 Survivor Series as a member of the "Foreign Fanatics" team. The Quebecers broke up at a house show held at the Montreal Forum on June 25, 1994. After a loss to The Headshrinkers, Pierre and Polo turned on Rougeau. After a few minutes of Jacques being attacked in front of his hometown crowd, Raymond Rougeau (who by this point was an announcer for the WWF's French-language broadcasts) ran to the ring to save his brother. This angle led to Rougeau's first retirement match, which, over the next few months, was heavily promoted on WWF TV shows broadcast in the Montreal area, as well as in the local media. The match, which was held on October 21, 1994, drew a sell-out crowd of 16,843 to the Montreal Forum, and resulted in a victory for Rougeau, when he pinned Pierre following a seated tombstone piledriver. In 1998, Rougeau returned to the WWF for a final run teaming once again with Pierre in an updated version of The Quebecers. The team lasted for a few months. Rougeau would also team up with his brother, Ray Rougeau (who at the time was a commentator, announcer and host for the French-produced WWF programming) alongside Pierre in a dark match for WWF Shotgun Saturday Night in 1997. The Rougeaus alongside Pierre would come up with the victory against the team of Adam Copeland, Shawn Stasiak, and Tom Brandi. Category:Current Alumni Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:Intercontinental Champions